


Why Did I Ever Let You Go?

by tehfanglyfish



Series: Bellflowers [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Brief Mention of Past Gwen/Lancelot, But Hopefully This Fic Does, Canon Era, Dancing, Deviates From Canon, Everyone Figures Things Out In The End, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), One Big Happy Family, This Is Primarily The Story of Leon and Gwen, Though Merthur Is Heavily There Too, Tradition Can Be A Prison, Weddings, canon does not spark joy, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Once upon a time, a knight fell for a maidservant, while a king lost his heart to a sorcerer. Tradition mandated that they set aside their feelings, and so they did, suffering in silence until the day tradition got told to shove off.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Bellflowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067558
Comments: 32
Kudos: 176
Collections: Finish that Fic Merlin!





	Why Did I Ever Let You Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyjamesbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyjamesbond/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you [lilyjamesbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyjamesbond)! Thank you, Lilja, for cheering me on this year and helping me develop an appreciation for this loveliest of rarepairs! I hope you have a fabulous 2020!

Once upon a time, when magic was real, though perhaps not always embraced, there lived a young man, destined to play a vital role in an epic story remembered, at least in bits and pieces, for centuries to follow.

When our story begins, however, matters of myth and legend hadn’t yet subsumed his life. Instead, Leon found himself navigating the complicated process that is growing up.

Leon was born into a proud noble family of Camelot. His father, a knight in the king’s service, stressed the importance of duty, honor, and bravery even before Leon could understand the words. While he placed a heavy emphasis on adhering to tradition, Leon’s father had a gentler heart than that of King Uther. (Though, gentle reader, it should be noted that even the most ferocious of wyverns generally were more compassionate than Uther Pendragon.)

Being kindhearted, Leon’s father afforded him a degree of freedom during childhood. It was expected by pretty much everyone that Leon would follow in his father’s footsteps as a knight, but he was allowed to play and explore the castle grounds, and generally get into the kind of minor trouble that accompanies a healthy childhood.

Leon was generally well-liked by both children and adults thanks to the manners instilled by his parents and his easy-going nature. He wasn’t prone to the jealous rivalries already manifesting in some of the noble children. And he refused to engage in the more antagonistic pranks carried out by Prince Arthur.

Though Leon had many young accomplices, one stood out among the rest.

As is so often the case in childhood, Leon had a best friend, a person whose company he preferred above all others. From their first meeting, they fell into a comfortable friendship that only grew as the months and years passed. They could spend days sitting in easy silence or make each other laugh to the point of hysterics. On more than one occasion they endured a scolding for sneaking out on moonlit nights to catch frogs.

“What were you thinking? If you’d fallen in the pond, no one would have found you until morning. You’re both confined indoors for the next week.”

Leon tried to keep his face neutral as his mother admonished them, but his partner in crime gave him the smallest of smiles and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid laughing.

Her name was Guinevere.

“But most people call me Gwen,” she’d told him on the first day they’d met. “Enid is my mother. She says I’m old enough to help out, but she won’t let me work with my father. He’s a blacksmith and his forge is way more fun than laundry.”

Enid was the maidservant Leon’s family had employed for as long as he could remember. Had they been older, the difference in station between Leon and Gwen might have been an impediment to their friendship, but they were too young to care and quickly became thick as thieves.

Gwen’s laundry duties were often neglected, but Leon’s mother assured Enid that there was no need to worry.

“Honestly, he’s less underfoot when Gwen’s around. Let them play together.”

***************

The bond they developed in childhood continued into adolescence.

Apart from the general challenges that the transition to adulthood brings, Leon found his life further complicated by an increase in obligations. He didn’t mind the martial training to prepare him for becoming a knight. In fact, he rather enjoyed it, though he hated holding back when dueling the prince. No one explicitly stated that Arthur should always be allowed to win, yet it seemed to be a strictly followed unspoken rule.

Knights were meant to be more than brute warriors, or so Leon’s father kept telling him.

“It’s not enough to wield a sword, Leon. You must master social graces as well. The knights’ code mandates that you show compassion to the weak, protect ladies, and maintain honor and decorum.”

Which would have been fine if it wasn’t for the fact that he also had to attend and participate in palace functions. Some of these were less unnerving than others. Feasting he could handle, especially as his appetite increased during growth spurts. Dancing, though… that was another matter.

“He says I have to go to the palace ball,” Leon complained to Gwen.

They were in the attic, hiding from adults who thought they should be doing the wash or studying Latin.

“It can’t be entirely bad,” Gwen replied. “You’ll have to listen to some speeches and wear your formal clothes, but at least there will be dancing.”

“That’s the problem. I don’t know how to dance.”

Gwen considered this.

“I can teach you.”

“You can dance? Where did you learn?”

“From my parents. They love to dance. They actually met at a Beltane dance at the tavern.”

“And you wouldn’t mind teaching me?”

“Not at all. It’s fun. Here, let me show you.”

She stood, pulling Leon to his feet.

He’d known Gwen for years now. They’d touched many times in the past – it was often necessary when climbing out of windows, scaling garden fences, or even when someone, not to be named, lost his footing and fell into the pond. And yet now, in the middle of adolescence, the sensation of Gwen’s hand in his own caused Leon’s heart to flutter.

He decided to ignore it – he was probably just nervous about the upcoming ball.

She stood facing him. With her free hand, she reached out for his.

“Put your hand here.”

She positioned his arm around her side so that his palm was resting against her shoulder blade. He was glad he was taller than Gwen because he feared there might be a blush creeping across his face.

“Then my hand goes here.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“And now we master the steps.”

Soon all worries, blushes, and flutters were shoved aside, replaced with the need to focus on the footwork Gwen was showing him. Some of the steps from his combat training helped, but this also required grace and finesse.

“Can we practice again tomorrow?” he asked when Gwen’s mother called her to leave.

“Of course,” she said. “We can’t have the future Sir Leon embarrassing himself in front of the court.”

“I really am sorry about your toes.”

“Don’t worry about it. Although I might borrow a pair of Elyan’s old boots for tomorrow.”

They practiced every day over the next two weeks. Their parents thought nothing of it. They’d been friends for years, Leon was making good progress, and besides, it wasn’t as though Gwen would be going to the ball with Leon. His father had arranged for him to escort a young woman from another noble family.

“You know,” Gwen said to him one afternoon, “there is a weekly get together in the servants’ dining room in the castle. I’ve gone a few times with my mother’s friends. They don’t mind if you come with me tomorrow night. It starts a little late because everyone has to finish their work first.”

Leon thought about this. There was no way his father would give him permission. But then, there was no reason his father had to know.

“I’d love to,” he told Gwen, “I’ll have to sneak out, but I should be able to make it to your house by moonrise.”

***************

He brought her a bellflower, hastily plucked from a neighbor’s garden. Leon hoped it didn’t seem like an afterthought. There was a lot to remember with this new knights’ code he was learning.

She smiled brightly when he held it out, then tucked it behind her ear before taking him by the arm to lead him on to their destination. They had to use the servants’ entrance and he tried to keep his eyes averted when they passed the guards, just in case anyone recognized him from training.

Leon couldn’t recall a time when he’d had more fun inside the confines of the castle. Usually palace events were stuffy and formal, full of nobles seeking to advance themselves, all while trying to avoid falling into disfavor with Uther. This gathering, though, was full of life and warmth and happiness.

There was a diverse cross-section of Camelot’s serving class in attendance. Awkward teenagers, besotted young adults, and amused older people came together for a party. There were seamstresses and stable hands, laundresses and butlers. Kitchen staff had supplied a miniature feast of leftovers nicked from the royal household, while a gardener had brought a lute. As he began to play, the dancing began.

It was a relaxed affair. He and Gwen abandoned the steps they’d been practicing in favor of improvisation. They swayed and shimmied. He spun her around, and, caught up in the moment, dipped her low.

A pink twinge crossed her face and they took a break to eat.

Everything was going perfectly until his father arrived. Leon had been spotted and word had been sent to his parents. Ever the chivalrous knight, his father didn’t make a scene as he quietly escorted Leon home.

“Leon, you have to understand that your life and Guinevere’s will follow very different paths,” his mother told him the next morning. “It’s one thing for noble and peasant children to play together, but you’re becoming a man and must think of your future.”

“But Gwen…”

“Is a fine young woman,” his father chimed in, “but you’re both getting older. A knight who has a reputation for carousing with serving women will have a hard time winning the blessing of a nobleman to marry his daughter.”

“I don’t care what the other nobles think. Gwen is my best friend and…”

“Then care about her future. Do you know what kind of rumors will fly if she’s regularly seen engaging in lascivious dancing with you?”

Leon didn’t believe what they’d done the previous night fell into the category of lascivious, but now wasn’t the time to argue that particular point.

“Your father’s right,” his mother continued. “A young woman’s reputation is one of her most important assets. Gwen’s family doesn’t have wealth to support her in adulthood. If her reputation is tarnished, she’ll never find a husband and…”

Though he’d never really given thought to such matters, Leon didn’t believe that the people he’d met at the servants’ gathering would reject Gwen like that. Still, his parents seemed pretty certain.

“Then I’ll marry her,” he said defiantly. Gwen was his best friend and if the world was cruel to her, what kind of knight would he be if he didn’t step in to help her?

His parents shared a look and Leon got the impression that maybe things were more complicated than he, in all of his fifteen years, understood.

“Leon, you can’t marry Guinevere.” His father’s tone suggested that there was no room for discussion on the matter. “I know she has been your friend, but peasants and nobles cannot wed. It’s simply not done. Now hurry to the castle. You’ve got training to attend

When Leon got back, Gwen was nowhere to be found.

“She took a job in the castle,” Enid told him. “Her father and I are very proud of her, but she’ll be very busy and won’t be able to visit you.”

The news hit Leon so hard that he locked himself in his room, refusing to come out for three days, even missing the ball held at the castle. It didn’t matter. If he couldn’t dance with Gwen, then he didn’t want to dance at all.

***************

And so the years passed.

Leon earned his knighthood. His hard work and loyalty led to a rapid climb through the ranks. He moved from his family home into quarters within the castle. That development meant that he saw Gwen on a regular basis, but only in passing.

As they navigated the intricacies of early adulthood, they stayed cordial, but societal expectations largely kept them apart.

Gwen sought him out twice – once when his father died and again when he lost his mother. He answered the knock at his chamber to find her waiting with open arms. Her hugs brought him solace and he tried to repay the favor when her parents died. First her mother from an illness, then her father years later, the victim of Uther’s paranoia about sorcery.

“You shouldn’t be alone,” he told her when she opened her backdoor. He had come around the rear so as not to be seen by prying eyes. “If you want me to leave I will, but…”

“Stay,” she said.

They didn’t say much – Gwen’s heartache left her mostly silent. But Leon had brought food and dice and she welcomed the distraction and the company. He left just before dawn, clasping her hand tightly as he took his leave.

“Thank you,” she said. “You made the night bearable.”

Sharing grief managed to rekindle some of the connection they’d built during childhood. Though they never discussed it, they made sure to not violate standards of propriety while still sharing an occasional laugh or piece of castle intrigue. And while the sight of Gwen was enough to make Leon’s heart swell, he accepted that nothing more could come of it.

One day she would find a husband. Leon didn’t want to damage her prospects. There had been some gossip after Lancelot had tried and failed to court her, his inability to settle and his penchant for self-sacrifice breaking Gwen’s heart on more than one occasion. Leon didn’t want to fuel any additional rumors.

As for finding a wife of his own, it wasn’t something Leon had given consideration. He had his fair share of admirers, as daughters of the nobility pursued him in the hopes of making a strategic match. Leon firmly, but kindly, turned them away and instead focused on his work with the knights.

*****

“You know Guinevere well.”

It was more of a statement of fact than a question.

“Yes, my lord. We’ve known each other since childhood. Her mother served in my father’s household.”

“She’s a kind and lovely young woman.”

“Indeed.”

“Does she like flowers?”

The whole situation was strange. Arthur had taken Leon aside after training, which wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary. With Uther gravely ill, Arthur assumed most of the responsibilities of governance. There were times when he consulted Leon on matters of state, but never before had he asked about Gwen.

“I think so. Most ladies do.”

Leon would follow Arthur to hell and back, but found he didn’t want to mention her fondness for bellflowers.

“That’s what I thought. I… I don’t know that much about ladies. I thought about asking Merlin, but… Anyway, I want to get this right, so I may need to ask you a few more things from time to time. Thank you, Leon.”

It took him several days to figure out what Arthur was up to. Leon couldn’t help but notice the time Arthur spent lingering with Gwen in deserted corridors, the bouquets of flowers she sometimes carried home, or the occasional stolen kisses they shared.

It wasn’t that Leon had meant to see – he was far too chivalrous to be a voyeur. He was delivering a report to Arthur the first time he walked in on them.

“I would appreciate your discretion, Leon,” Arthur had said to him later that day. “My father would not approve if he knew, and I don’t want to strain his health any further.”

“Of course, sire. Though I must ask, what are your intentions with Gwen?”

That question crossed a boundary of protocol, but Leon didn’t care. He remembered his mother’s words about Gwen’s reputation.

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s not that.”

“I apologize, sire, I just…”

“She’s your friend, Leon. Of course you want to protect her, especially after everything she went through with Lancelot. But my intentions are honorable. When the time is right, I aim to marry her. If she’ll have me.”

Leon murmured something about Gwen being a fortunate woman and excused himself. For the first time in years, he missed training, instead sending a servant to report that he felt unwell. It wasn’t a lie.

He had accepted, at least in theory, that she would one day marry someone else. That was how it had to be, or so his family had told him. But for Arthur to be the one pursuing her… it was an excellent match for Gwen. (And if Leon was brutally honest about the situation, she would make a good wife for the future king, as she wouldn’t tolerate cold arrogance.)

It wasn’t that Leon was jealous of Arthur – he knew he couldn’t expect to have a claim to Gwen’s heart after years of maintaining a restrained friendship.

The problem was that Arthur had simply smashed through all the restrictions imposed by society and followed his heart. He was destined to be king, but he was going to court a servant. Leon wished that he had Arthur’s bravery.

Sitting alone in his bed that night, Leon made a vow that he would never again let custom alone determine his fate.

***************

Over the next year and half, Leon watched from the side as Arthur and Gwen’s courtship progressed.

After Uther’s death, Arthur became more open with his displays of affection toward her. Rather than be scandalized, the kingdom looked upon their romance favorably. Apart from a few staunchly traditional holdovers from Uther’s era, the people of Camelot, noble and commoner alike, were rather taken with the revelation that their new king loved the daughter of a blacksmith.

No one accused Gwen of enchanting the king. There were no hushed whispers about Arthur stealing her virtue. Rather, they were viewed as proof that under Arthur, Camelot really was being transformed into a fair and just society, where rank was no longer the sole factor in determining one’s fate.

Leon refused to let bitterness consume him and instead celebrated with his friends when they announced their engagement one night at dinner.

“You’re a lucky man,” he told Arthur.

“I know. I’ve only found one other person who can put up with me and that’s Merlin. But now I’m engaged to Gwen and soon we’ll be married and have lots of children. At least ten, I imagine.”

“That’s still being negotiated,” Gwen cut in.

Leon laughed with them, genuinely pleased that they had found happiness. He knew he would always feel something for Gwen that extended beyond friendship, but that wasn’t something to dwell on. And who knew – maybe there would be someone out there for Leon.

A thought occurred to him.

“Gwen, do the servants still hold the weekly dance in the dining room?”

“They do. I go from time to time, but Arthur refuses to come along. He says he can’t dance.”

“A king must appear regal in public,” Arthur explained.

“Then you’re doomed,” Merlin cut in as he cleared the plates.

“Why don’t you come with me?” Gwen asked. “The next one is tomorrow and it would be fun to have a partner. I know you can dance because I taught you.”

“I don’t think the king would…”

“It’s fine, Leon,” Arthur said. “It’s only a dance. Go watch after my fiancée while Merlin and I work on the speech for the visiting delegation from Mercia.”

“More like while Merlin writes the speech and Arthur lazes about,” Merlin muttered. “Kings are useless.”

“Whatever. You adore me and you know it.”

Leon expected a retort that never came. Instead, Merlin spilled wine on his jacket and excused himself.

“He’s very clumsy, but it’s part of his charm. Anyway, tomorrow is settled. Leon, you’ll take Guinevere dancing, and Guinevere, you’ll stop pestering me to go.”

***************

Leon couldn’t recall ever having had a better time.

Always the gentleman, he had arranged to drop by Gwen’s house to escort her to the castle. Just as he had done all those years ago, he stopped to pluck a bellflower from an unattended garden, holding it out to her when she opened her door.

Her eyes lit up when she saw it.

“You remembered,” she said, tucking his floral offering behind her ear. “I still have the one you gave me from before. I pressed it in a book.”

The atmosphere in the servants’ dining hall hadn’t changed much since the time he and Gwen had gone as teenagers, but this time he was among friends rather than strangers and he didn’t have to worry about being caught. After all, he had the king’s blessing.

Countless hours of training in swordsmanship had improved his footwork, and he was able to keep up with Gwen, more or less, as they made their way around the impromptu dance floor. He hadn’t had many occasions to practice the steps she’d taught him, but it was fine. They were there to have a good time.

They shuffled and spun, dipped and turned.

There was an awkward moment at the beginning, Leon unsure of where to position his hands. Now that Gwen was an engaged woman…

As if sensing his rising panic, she placed his arm around her, so that his palm once again rested against her shoulder blade. They hadn’t stood this close together since the last time they’d gone dancing. Her hand was warm on his shoulder, a soft pressure that left him simultaneously calm and flustered.

And yet, the longer they danced, the more relaxed he became. After all, this was Gwen, his oldest friend. How could he possibly be on edge? A few songs in and he was joking and laughing with her. It was so easy to just _be_ with Gwen.

A tap on his back pulled him out of his reverie.

Arthur was standing behind them.

“I came to check on you, to see what you were getting up to with my fiancée.”

Leon began to choke on his words, but Arthur laughed.

“Actually, I’m here because Merlin wanted to come. We finished with the speech early and he insisted.”

“Since you’ve arrived, I’ll bow out so you can…”

“No need,” Arthur said. “You and Gwen look like you’re having a fine time. I’ve actually promised Merlin a dance as soon as he finishes his drink.”

“You lost a bet, didn’t you?” Gwen teased.

“Maybe,” Arthur replied.

There was something off about his tone, but Gwen didn’t seem to notice or maybe she didn’t care.

“Go see to your servant.” Gwen told him. “Leon and I are busy.”

And with that Gwen pulled Leon back into the sea of dancers.

It was strange – apart from some smiles and waves, Arthur largely left them alone. Leon offered to let Gwen go to him, but she refused.

“I’m happy where I am,” she said, smiling up at him.

Leon was at a loss as to what to do. When he glanced over at the king, Merlin’s arms were wrapped around Arthur in much the same way Leon was holding to Gwen. And the look they were sharing…

“Gwen, is everything alright? Arthur seems…”

He was leaving a lot out of his question to her. All three of them were his friends and he didn’t want to level accusations that might cause heartache without more concrete evidence.

“Don’t worry about Arthur. He’s a horrible dancer but Merlin’s taking care of him.

Leon shrugged.

The people of Camelot had long since accepted that Merlin and Arthur had no concept of personal space when it came to one another. It had been that way since Uther had named Merlin as the prince’s manservant. Gwen wasn’t concerned; maybe he was simply overthinking things. And anyway, he had more important matters to attend to, as the music had sped up and Gwen seemed intent on out-dancing the other couples. He wouldn’t dare let her down.

***************

Hours later, legs and feet aching, Leon climbed the castle stairs to make his way back to his chamber after walking Gwen home. In spite of the exhaustion, he found he wasn’t ready for bed, his mind replaying the highlights of the night.

He kept remembering Gwen’s face – she was always beautiful, of course, but tonight she was positively glowing. He’d known for years how much she loved to dance and in that informal setting, away from the scrutiny and ceremony of court, she came to life.

If it made her so happy to go, Arthur really should have been taking her. It was odd that he didn’t.

Leon had asked her about it when returning to her house.

“You appeared to enjoy yourself, my lady.”

The night was warm and her hand rested gently in the crook of his elbow as they made their way down the thoroughfare.

“That was the most fun I’ve had in ages, Leon. Thank you for going with me. I’ve begged Arthur to go for months, but he refuses.”

“Why?”

The question slipped out before he could stop it, Leon’s curiosity getting the better of him. If he was courting Gwen, he’d take her dancing every week.

“I’m sorry,” he began after a moment’s silence. “It really wasn’t my place to…”

“You’re my dearest friend, Leon. There’s nothing you can’t ask me. I simply got lost in my thoughts.”

After all the attempts by family and society to break them apart, she still considered him her best friend. It was chilling to think of what tradition had almost cost them.

“I suppose it goes back to when we had to keep things secret,” she finally said. “When Uther was alive, we could barely talk in public. Dancing was completely out of the question. While that’s no longer an issue, Arthur isn’t the most open with his feelings. He worries about showing affection in public. And if the truth is told, he’s a horrible dancer. I pity poor Merlin’s toes tonight.”

Leon laughed. In stealing glances at them, he had noticed Merlin occasionally wincing.

“You could teach him. I was awful until you gave me lessons.”

“True. Though I think the student has to be willing to learn for the lessons to work.”

They had reached her house. He waited as she unlocked the door.

“Would you like to come in? Arthur brought a bottle of wine the other night, but we didn’t finish it. He remembered some paperwork Merlin needed to go over with him.”

It was tempting. Why should this perfect night have to end? They could sit at her table and drink wine and talk until the roosters crowed. What was the harm in two friends spending time together? Gwaine was always wandering out of Percival’s chamber in the wee hours of the morning.

And yet… Gwaine and Percival were both knights. And both men. While Leon had a suspicion that there might be more going on Percival’s room than dice and conversation, no rumors had arisen. He supposed it helped that the knights slept far from the prying eyes, such as those of the nosy old woman peering out at them from the next house over.

“I’d love to, but there’s training first thing and…”

The words sounded hollow as they left his mouth and he hoped her feelings wouldn’t be hurt.

“I know,” she said, her eyes darting toward the figure in the window next door. “She’s always watching. It’s maddening. Honestly, I’m very tired anyway.”

“Then I will leave you to your rest, my lady.”

She laughed at his overexaggerated bow.

Just as he was about to go, she caught him, her hand gripping his wrist. Straining on tiptoes, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying inside her house.

Leon hummed quietly to himself on the way back to the citadel, the tune from one of the night’s songs stuck playing in his head.

***************

The next few weeks presented Leon with much to ponder.

On the whole, he was happy. The kingdom was at peace and bandit activity was at a minimum. These developments meant that Leon had many free evenings, which was a good thing as he found himself socializing more than he had since becoming first knight.

Perhaps Gwen had explained to Arthur just how deep her friendship with Leon extended because ever since the night at the dance, the king kept asking him to keep her company when he had to be away.

There was the time when Arthur caught a bad cold.

“Leon, I need you to take over the business of government for the next few days.”

Arthur had summoned Leon to his chambers, the fever keeping him bedridden.

“Of course, my lord.”

“And there’s one other thing…”

“Sire?”

“Guinevere may get lonely. Take her to the tavern tonight. And make sure she doesn’t come to check on me. Tell her Merlin’s tending to me and that I would hate to make her sick.”

They spent four nights at the Rising Sun, cheering Percival on as he won a small fortune arm wrestling. The tavern did a brisk business that week, meaning that seating was limited. On more than one occasion, Leon’s thigh pressed against Gwen’s as he tried to make room on the bench for Elyan and Gwaine to join them. He considered apologizing for crowding her, but she didn’t seem to care. It made no sense to draw attention to their predicament, especially not with a tipsy Gwaine nearby.

Eventually, Arthur had recovered, and Gwen returned to dining with him at night. They sometimes extended an invitation to Leon to join them. It was always a pleasant affair. Arthur had never embraced pomp and formality as his father had, and any pretense at it vanished in the privacy of his chambers, the king treating Leon more like a brother than a subject.

It made sense, Leon supposed, that Arthur would insist on Merlin joining them. Despite his official role as a servant, the man was as close a friend to Arthur as Gwen was to Leon. He often found himself seated next to Gwen at these dinners, as she sat at Arthur’s right and Merlin at his left.

They ate and laughed and generally enjoyed themselves. It’s true that sometimes they paired off, as Merlin and Arthur engaged in some long-running conversation communicated not just in words but with pointed stares and exasperated sighs. Gwen teased them about being an old married couple, then turned to Leon to tell him about her day, or ask for gossip about Elyan, or loudly whisper embarrassing details about something ridiculous Arthur had done.

“Dollophead,” Merlin teased one night after Gwen relayed a particularly amusing anecdote about Arthur not being able to comb his hair without help.

Though it was common for Merlin to call Arthur names, especially that one, Leon was slightly surprised by the tenderness in Merlin’s tone. It didn’t help that he ruffled Arthur’s hair as he said it, the touch more akin to that shared between lovers than a servant and a king. And yet no one else in the room gave the impression that anything was unusual.

Leon was again assigned to entertain Gwen when Arthur and Merlin set out on an impromptu trip to visit Hunith in Ealdor.

“I’m leaving Guinevere in charge as acting queen. The knights and councilors are to answer to her as they would to me,” the king had explained. “If she’s too busy to go out, at least dine with her in my chambers. She’ll be staying there while I’m away.”

“But people might talk…”

“I’m far more worried about Guinevere being lonely than I am about court gossip. Dine with her.”

It couldn’t be improper if the king had ordered Leon to spend time with his intended.

Perhaps what was strangest about the fortnight of shared dinners was how normal it felt to join Gwen after a long day. Apart from the absence of Arthur and Merlin, nothing had really changed from the group dinners they’d shared. Gwen was a little more tired with the added responsibilities, but otherwise the conversation flowed easily.

Arthur is very lucky to have this every night, Leon thought to himself.

By no means was he jealous – he simply had a better appreciation for what the king was gaining. It wasn’t the shared company – it was Gwen.

***************

“Let’s go through Arthur’s things.”

Leon should have known she was planning something before she opened her mouth. Her eyes sparkled in a way he hadn’t seen since the last time she’d convinced him to sneak out to chase frogs.

“But…”

“But nothing. I’m his fiancée and technically still a servant. If we get caught, I have the double alibi of infatuation and sanitation. Come on.”

Leon knew he had a reputation among the knights for enforcing the rules rather than breaking them. He often stepped in to put a stop to some of the more elaborate pranks they played on one another before things went too far. On more than one occasion Gwaine had ragged him mercilessly for it, calling him “old man” and “mother hen” and so on. He remembered all of Gwaine’s barbs as he replied to Gwen.

“Let’s do it.”

Rummaging through the king’s personal possessions proved to be just as fun as chasing amphibians, though that had more to do with Leon’s accomplice. Gwaine might believe himself the master of mischief but Gwen had him beat any day.

If asked to describe Arthur, Leon would readily have called him a devoted friend, a fine warrior, and an outstanding king. After an hour of inspecting Arthur’s wardrobe, drawers, and shelves, Leon was forced to concede that he might also be a tiny bit boring. Everything was largely as one might expect, with nothing embarrassing for Gwen to tease Arthur about when he returned.

They were just about to call off their search when Gwen discovered something.

“Can you help me? I think I’ve found a secret compartment.”

Leon brought a knife from the dinner table, inserting it into the miniscule gap between the wooden panels in the desk drawer.

“You’ve got sharp eyes. I would never have seen it.”

Mindful not to leave behind incriminating marks, Leon worked at prying the false bottom loose.

“There can’t be much of anything underneath,” Gwen said as she watched him. “The compartment is too thin.”

“It was probably built to hide important documents so they wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands.”

“That makes sense.”

For the briefest of moments, Leon wondered if they should stop. Would there be some concealed affairs of state that weren’t meant for their eyes?

But Arthur _had_ left Gwen in charge of the kingdom while he was away. As acting queen, surely there was nothing in there that she shouldn’t see. He lifted away the panel and set it to the side.

Underneath was a piece of red cloth folded into a perfect square. Gwen carefully removed it from the drawer and placed it on top of the desk. As she began to unfold it, Leon tried to remember where he’d seen it before.

“Isn’t that one of Merlin’s neckerchiefs? Why would Arthur be hiding it?”

Instead of responding, Gwen continued to spread out the fabric. In the middle of the layers was a single purple flower, long dried and pressed.

Gwen let her fingers hover over it for a moment, then pulled them back, her hand shaking. Instinctively, Leon took it in his own. That seemed to steady her, as the trembling stopped.

“Purple really does suit him,” she said quietly, gripping Leon’s hand tighter.

“My lady?”

“It’s nothing, Leon. Just something I remembered from years ago. Let’s see what else is in there.”

Her tone was more clipped than light, and that was a source of concern.

“Maybe we should…”

Ignoring him, Gwen used her free hand to reach back into the drawer and pull out a parchment. Leon recognized the handwriting as Arthur’s.

“He wants to repeal the ban.”

Her words were barely a whisper.

“The magic ban?”

Though she didn’t acknowledge him, Leon could make out some of the words on the page, answering his question.

“I think I’ve known for years,” Gwen muttered to herself, “especially after the Afanc and my father…”

Leon wasn’t entirely sure what she meant, but he decided against asking and instead considered the change Arthur was planning.

The ban had gone into effect when Leon had been very young, and he couldn’t remember a time before it. His father, always a loyal knight to Uther, adopted the then-king’s stance on magic, telling Leon frequently about the evil and corrupting nature of it.

Throughout his own tenure as a knight, there had been times when Leon had doubted if that was entirely true. Yes, there were those who used magic for evil, but Uther had gone after a much larger number of people guilty of using magic for entirely innocent reasons – healing the sick, lighting a fire, or entertaining a fussy child.

How those actions could warrant execution, Leon couldn’t say, and he and most of the other knights were secretly relieved when Arthur took the throne and largely stopped enforcing the law.

Still, to think of the ban being repealed…

“That’s a big step. He would have to have a very good reason to do it.”

“He does,” Gwen said, her voice tight. “He has the best of reasons.”

Her grip was making his fingers go numb but he made no move to free his hand from hers.

Something was causing Gwen considerable distress, but they’d been friends long enough for Leon to know when she needed time alone with her thoughts.

She really will make a fine queen, Leon thought. Illuminated by candlelight, her shoulders squared and jaw clenched, she looked positively regal. And ready to take on a whole army of invaders.

Then she took a deep breath and the spell broke, her features softening as she released the death grip on his hand.

“I think,” she said, “that we should probably put things how we found them. And then, I’m going to call it a night. Arthur will be back tomorrow and I don’t want to oversleep.”

The smile she gave him didn’t quite reach her eyes, but he returned it anyway.

“Gwen, if you need anything at all… to talk or to…”

“Right now I need to think. And in a few days, I need to go dancing, if you’re amenable.”

“But Arthur will be back…”

“And he’s not my dance partner. You are. So on Thursday evening, I’ll be expecting you at my door in time to take me.”

“Then I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

For the first time since they’d found the hidden compartment, her smile looked genuine.

Taking great care so as not to give away that they’d been snooping, they returned the parchment and the refolded neckerchief to the secret compartment. He fit the false bottom back into place and headed toward the door.

“Thank you, Leon. I really needed a friend tonight.”

“Of course, Gwen. Any time.”

***************

Gwen said little to him over the next few days. In fact, he rarely saw her. She had taken time off from her work in the castle and didn’t once show up to cheer Arthur on at training. As for the king, he appeared at all official functions but made a hasty retreat to his chambers as soon as propriety allowed.

The whispers of castle staff indicated that Gwen had spent her evenings alone with Arthur, all servants instructed not to disturb them for any reason, including Merlin. Though Arthur and Gwen remained tightlipped, rumor had it that their evenings together were more tense than amorous.

A chivalrous knight does not pry, Leon reminded himself.

He knew he was missing something but tried not to dwell on it. Whatever was going on between Gwen and Arthur, they wanted it to remain private. He would do his best to protect them from castle intrigue. Not because Arthur was the king, but because they were his friends.

“Guinevere wanted me to remind you that she expects you to escort her to the dance this evening.”

Those were the first words Arthur had said to Leon all week that hadn’t pertained to matters of state.

“I hadn’t forgotten. But Arthur, if you’d rather I not…”

“I want you to, Leon. I know you’ll take good care of her. She needs that right now.”

Then Arthur disappeared before Leon could reply, Merlin trailing after him.

It was strange. Leon got the distinct impression that Arthur was also trying to keep his distance from Merlin.

Clearly a lot was going on that Leon didn’t understand, the tension between his friends leaving him unsettled. But he wouldn’t let that stop him from taking Gwen out for a night of fun.

Leon arrived at her door right before the moon began to rise.

“You look amazing.”

The words slipped out before he could stop them. She was, of course, beautiful no matter what she was wearing or how she did her hair. And yet in all the years he’d known her, he couldn’t recall an instance where she had put so much effort into her appearance.

“Thanks,” she said, blushing. “I got help from George with the plaits. He’s actually quite skilled in styling hair.”

“I know you’ve had a rough week. If you don’t want to go…”

“Leon, knowing we would go dancing has been the one thing that has gotten me through this week. Don’t even think about abandoning me now.”

Then she took him by the arm and led him down the street.

Hours later, Leon walked slowly back to the citadel. He’d seen Gwen home after a night of her putting him through his paces. It had been a struggle to keep up. And yet, the way she smiled and laughed – it was well worth how tired and sore he would be in the morning.

Whatever was going on between Gwen and Arthur would get sorted eventually. For now, he would try his best to be a friend to them both.

***************

About a week later, Leon found her sitting on the castle steps, staring out at the courtyard.

He had just gotten back from a patrol and was looking forward to the simple pleasures of a hot bath and sleeping in his own bed. But Gwen sounded so dispirited when she returned his greeting that he decided rest could wait. He eased himself on the step beside her.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. No. I will be.”

“Ah.” He wasn’t sure of what to make of that response. “That’s…”

“Confusing? Complicated? I know. I broke off the engagement.”

“You… why?”

“Because we were making a terrible mistake. I don’t love Arthur and he doesn’t love me. Not like that. We ended up together because it was convenient for us both. He’s a really good friend, but that’s not enough to sustain a marriage.”

Leon wasn’t sure of how to respond.

“Arthur still wants me to be queen. He says I have a better head for the throne than any of the princesses who’ve come to court.”

“He’s not wrong.”

For the first time since he’d sat beside her, she smiled.

“I’m not sure if I should accept. I…”

“Would make a brilliant queen.”

“Hush.”

“It’s true. Arthur is an excellent king – even on his worst day he outshines Uther – but he doesn’t have the same connection to the people that you do, Gwen. They need you.”

“If they don’t decide that I’m cruel and ungrateful and…”

“Stop that. You can’t be faulted for following your heart. They’ll understand. How did Arthur take the news?”

“Surprisingly well. Honestly, he’s as relieved as I am. It was hard to get him to talk at first, but after we did, we realized that we both wanted something we didn’t think we could have. That’s what brought us together – better to end up with a friend than with a stranger or alone. But that doesn’t stop the heart from wanting…”

As she trailed off, Leon considered what she’d said. Deep inside, a part of him wondered if maybe… he shut that thought down. Gwen needed a friend, not a suitor.

“So… what now?”

“Now Arthur can follow his heart,” she replied, nodding to direct his gaze toward the courtyard.

Though it was midday, not many people were out. The only face he recognized was Merlin’s.

“And,” she continued, turning to look at Leon, “so can I. After I’ve had some time to clear my head…”

Leon felt his cheeks burn as she gave him a tiny smile.

“I need to get back to work. I’ll see you around, Leon.”

That night, as Leon slept restfully in his bed, his dreams were full of hope and possibility.

***************

The next couple of weeks provided Leon with scant opportunities to consider how to proceed with Gwen. At first he deliberately kept his distance, respecting her need for time alone. Then, when she was finally starting to meet his eyes again as they passed in the corridors, his duties as a knight pulled him away.

“There’s been an attack on the outlying villages,” Arthur had explained when Leon answered the midnight knock at his door. “We need to ride out as soon as possible.”

Though Uther had been the kind of king to send others out to deal with threats to Camelot’s safety, Arthur had never adopted his father’s approach, often insisting that he too face the peril.

“What kind of a king would I be if I sent men out to die for me while I hid from the danger?” he’d asked Leon not long after taking the throne.

On this particular occasion, Leon suspected that Arthur’s enthusiasm for confronting the threat came from a mixture of obligation as well as a desire to escape the castle rumor mill.

Gwen had been right that the people would talk about the collapse of the royal engagement, though public opinion largely spared her from criticism, instead coming down heavily against Camelot’s king.

Once he’d overheard her admonishing castle gossips.

“I know what you’re implying,” she’d said to a gaggle of maidservants, “and I don’t appreciate it. Arthur Pendragon is many things, but a philanderer is not one of them.”

“It’s ok, Gwen,” one of the maids replied. “You don’t have to cover for him any longer. We know about his unnatural desires and how he’s chasing after that insolent…”

The unmistakable sound of the slap that followed caused Leon to wince. A life of assisting a blacksmith and hauling water had apparently given Gwen very strong arms.

“The only thing unnatural is the stupid tradition that forces someone to deny their heart. Say anything untoward about my friends again and I’ll make you regret the day you stepped foot inside the castle.”

After that, the rumors died down considerably, word of Gwen’s displeasure spreading just as quickly as the gossip.

Still, Leon decided, an outing to face down armed foes probably felt like an escape for Arthur after all the glares aimed in his direction.

It didn’t take them long to track down the threat to the outlying villages. What they had initially suspected to be a group of skilled bandits ended up being a single sorcerer.

They had cornered him in a clearing in the forest, Arthur and the knights forming a circle around him.

“Surrender,” the king had said to the man. “You’re outnumbered and unarmed. There’s no way you can win in a fight.”

“That’s what you think,” the man replied before hurling a ball of energy that knocked Elyan to the ground.

“Take him,” Arthur called.

Leon and the others made to charge, but couldn’t, the sorcerer having frozen their feet in place.

“Your father slaughtered my brother,” the man said to Arthur. “Things must be balanced out. One of your group must die to right Uther’s wrong.”

Before he could make a move, something, or rather someone, crashed through the foliage.

“I thought I ordered you to stay behind with Gaius.”

“And I told you that you shouldn’t go without me.”

“For once in your life could you not do as you’re told?”

“Maybe if you could keep yourself out of trouble. If you only knew how many times I’ve had to save your royal backside…”

“Who is this?” the sorcerer asked, interrupting their argument.

“No one,” Arthur replied.

“Hmm…” The sorcerer considered what Arthur had said. “Since he is no one, you won’t care if I kill him.”

“Please,” Arthur said, panic rising in his voice, “he’s my idiot of a servant. He’s innocent in all of this. Kill me. Just let him go.”

“You would die in place of your servant?”

“Gladly.”

“You are not what I expected Arthur Pendragon. Nevertheless…”

The man began muttering his incantation. Leon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, static filling the air. The sky darkened and a crack of thunder echoed out. A bolt of lightning flashed and the man disappeared, completely obliterated.

From behind the spot where the sorcerer had stood was Merlin, arm outstretched, a golden glow receding from his eyes.

No one made a move.

Merlin had magic. Powerful magic. Suddenly things began to fall into place for Leon, a mystery from a few weeks back starting to make sense.

“You absolute idiot,” Arthur yelled, striding forward, sword still drawn. “You could have gotten killed. I told you to stay behind.”

For the briefest of seconds, Leon wondered if the king meant to strike down Merlin. Then Arthur threw his sword to the ground so that he could pull Merlin into a tight embrace, kissing him hard on the mouth.

“You’re not mad?” Merlin asked when they finally broke apart. “About the magic, I mean? I’ve kept it from you and…”

“Merlin, I have known about your magic for years. You’re horrible at keeping secrets.”

“You’ve known? Since when?”

“Since the dragon. Only an idiot would believe that a mortally wounded dragon would be able to fly away without leaving a trace. And anyway, it’s not like you’re all that subtle. Tree branches falling on bandits, damp wood that conveniently ignites during a downpour, Guinevere’s father.”

“I healed her father before the dragon.”

“And Guinevere figured it out. She told me about it when she… doesn’t matter. I knew, she knew, I’m pretty sure everyone did.”

Leon hadn’t, but he kept that information to himself.

“It’s why I’ve drafted a repeal of the ban. My father left a legacy of lies and secrecy. I’m tired of it. I don’t want you to hide your magic. It’s wrong – like caging a bird. You deserve…”

What Merlin deserved, Leon and the knights could only guess, as Merlin chose that moment to cut Arthur off with a kiss.

“Come on,” Leon said to the rest of the group. “We should let them talk.”

“Don’t think there’s going to be much talking,” Gwaine said as he and Percival helped Elyan to his feet.

The sun was setting and he didn’t want to stray too far from the king, but Leon tried to herd the knights to a spot that would give Arthur and Merlin a modicum of privacy. He had to level a few stern looks at Gwaine to shut down raucous speculation on what the king and his servant might be up to.

It was a relief, Leon decided, that the only criticism he heard from his fellow knights were jabs about how long it had taken the two besotted fools to figure things out.

“I thought this might happen after Gwen dumped him,” Elyan said. “They’re idiots, all three of them.”

“More like all four,” Percival added.

“How do you figure?” Leon asked.

“Well,” Elyan began, “Arthur went after Gwen because he thought he was supposed to marry a woman, Merlin thought no one noticed his magic or how much he loved Arthur, and Gwen honestly believed that it was better to marry a friend than go after…”

“After who?” Leon wanted to know.

“Sweet Triple Goddess, protect us from the daft,” Gwaine muttered.

“That’s something you should ask Gwen,” Elyan replied.

The rest of the night passed without any other major revelations. Arthur and Merlin, slightly flushed, did eventually rejoin the group. There was some gentle teasing about their inability to stop touching one another and the occasional kisses they shared, but in many ways this felt like any other night gathered around a campfire.

At one point, Arthur managed to disentangle his fingers from Merlin’s and take Leon aside.

“I want you to know that I meant what I said months ago. My intentions with Guinevere might have been misguided, but they were always honorable. It’s true that I’ve had… feelings… for Merlin for years but I never acted in an unfaithful manner.”

“I never thought otherwise.”

It was true – mistakes aside, Arthur was a good man. Leon had no doubt that if Gwen hadn’t called off their engagement, Arthur would have soldiered through life as her loyal husband.

“I know what she means to you and I swear I had no intention of hurting her. Matters of the heart are complicated and don’t always adhere to tradition. You know how my father was always pushing me to make a strategic match with marriage. I couldn’t bring myself to marry a stranger. I thought Guinevere would make a brilliant queen – I still do, actually.”

“She really would.”

“I hope she accepts my offer. I’m done maintaining tradition for its own sake. Guinevere has always been a good friend to me, and I thought that would make marriage more bearable, even if my heart wanted… Anyway, I’m lucky to still count her amongst my friends in spite of what she figured out. I can’t believe the two of you went snooping through my things.”

“It was her idea.”

For the briefest of moments, Leon remembered being seated in front of his father, trying to explain a midnight excursion to trap amphibians.

Arthur laughed.

“I’m glad things worked out how they did. Though you should know, she’s not afraid to speak her mind to me.”

“I am well aware of that.”

“What I mean is, she agreed to marry me of her own free will. Not because I’m the king, but because she also believed she would never get to follow her heart. You should talk to her.”

“Oi, Leon, give the princess back to her suitor,” Gwaine called.

Arthur blushed, then returned to Merlin’s side.

***************

The ride back to Camelot had given Leon plenty of time to think over what Arthur had said. So many years ago, his parents had tried to separate him from Gwen. They had valid reasons, he supposed, but so much had changed since Uther’s passing. And now that Gwen and Arthur’s courtship was over, she really was free to follow her heart.

Watching Arthur and Merlin hold hands as they rode side by side, Leon made a decision.

He hoped that he hadn’t misread the signs as he made his way through the streets of Camelot. Though he’d given an excuse about seeing to a matter of security in the Lower Town, the other knights had seen through him.

“It’s about time,” were Elyan’s parting words.

“Good luck,” Percival said.

“You don’t need it,” Arthur added.

“The four of you should make it a double-wedding,” Gwaine decided.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Merlin said.

“You’ve decided already?” Arthur asked, his attention shifting to Merlin. “I told you to wait until you were sure…”

“I’ve been sure since the Mortaeus flower.”

Several passersby stumbled into one another, distracted by the sight of Camelot’s king kissing Merlin with no abandon.

“Go on,” Gwaine said. “They may be awhile.”

As he turned down her street, Leon realized that he had forgotten something. It only took a minute to find a bellflower growing in a backyard garden.

“Official castle business,” he called to the perplexed old woman who watched him hurry away after picking it.

Hopefully he wasn’t knocking too loudly. His nerves were finally starting to catch up with him.

“Leon! You’re back.”

The smile she gave him was enough to make his knees shake, but he tried his best to stay upright and composed.

“Gwen. I… um… I brought you this,” he said, tucking the flower behind her ear. “And I wanted to ask you… or rather tell you…”

“Yes?”

Her cheeks had gone very pink and her eyes sparkled. She had to know why he was there.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever danced with, Gwen. I don’t want that to change.”

That wasn’t quite what Leon had meant to say, but his words were true. He hoped she’d be able to understand what he meant because he was finding it difficult to speak.

“Good,” she said after what felt like an eternity. “Because I don’t want another partner. I’ve tried others and they weren’t the same.”

The rush of butterflies in his stomach threatened to overwhelm him, but he had to be sure.

“Just so we’re clear, are you talking about this Thursday or…”

“This Thursday and all Thursdays. The other days, too. From as long as I have days. If,” she said, her voice turning shy, “that’s what you want.”

“Gwen, there is nothing that would please me more.”

Could he survive a lifetime of having her smile at him like that? He would try his best or die of happiness.

“Wait right here.”

Gwen disappeared inside her house, leaving a perplexed Leon to wonder if he’d gotten something wrong.

“Needed to grab this,” Gwen explained when she reappeared.

Why she chose that particular moment to fetch a wooden crate, Leon couldn’t say, but… oh.

For the second time since arriving at her house that evening, Leon struggled to stay upright, this time from the force of Gwen’s mouth colliding with his own. Her lips were warm and soft and so much better than Leon could possibly have imagined.

He would be the first to admit that he wasn’t overly experienced in this area and Gwen had been trading kisses with the king not all that long ago. He didn’t want to disappoint.

There was, he decided, only one way to ensure he did this right. Just as he’d done all those years ago, Leon followed Gwen’s lead.

He quickly discovered that in many ways, kissing was comparable to dancing. There were some logistical challenges to consider, what with the positioning of lips and noses. As with dancing, kissing was quite nice when wrapped up in the arms of an enthusiastic partner. And improvisation was something to be embraced.

They stood locked together until the sun had completely set.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Leon asked.

“You’d better,” Gwen replied, giving him one final kiss before sending him on his way.

***************

There were, of course, many things that needed to be discussed over the next few days and weeks – confessions of feelings and some much-need clarification about the past.

“My mother told me something similar about you,” Gwen had said when Leon explained why he’d started keeping his distance all those years ago. “She said that if you were caught carousing with a serving girl, it would ruin your reputation and your chances of becoming a knight.”

“By the time I realized things were different, Arthur had already started courting you. I didn’t want to intrude on your happiness.”

“We’ve all been daft.”

“That’s what Gwaine said.”

The days kept them busy – Leon still had his duties as first knight to attend to and Gwen was preparing for her upcoming coronation. It took the combined efforts of Arthur, Leon, and Merlin, but she eventually accepted the king’s offer.

“But shouldn’t Merlin share the throne with you?”

“I’m having enough trouble convincing him to take on the role of court sorcerer.”

“You’re not giving me a title.”

“So that means the wedding is off? You won’t take the title of husband?”

“Shut up. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“See,” Leon said, interrupting the royal couple’s bickering. “I told you Merlin didn’t want the throne.”

“But the people…”

“Will love you. As we all do.”

Leon’s prediction came true. After Arthur read out the proclamation, the people of Camelot celebrated the news for a week, while Gwen was whisked away to read up on affairs of state. Leon smiled with pride when Arthur told him that she’d already found a way to more efficiently fund Camelot’s grain reserves without increasing the financial burden on the people.

“Apparently some members of the upper nobility have been exploiting loopholes in the tax code,” Arthur explained. “I never would have caught it, but Gwen saw it as soon as she looked over the tax records. She used to keep accounts for her father.”

The nights, though, were largely their own. Thursday evenings were reserved for dancing, the other nights they spent sharing meals and talking. If there were extended kissing sessions that followed the conclusion of dinner, well, Leon felt it was no one’s business but their own. He would love nothing more than to have her living with him, but he didn’t want to add one more complication to her life at this point.

“You know,” she said one night as they sat curled up together in front of the fire, “Merlin and Arthur’s wedding is in less than a month.”

“How could I forget? It’s all Arthur talks about. I’ve never seen him this worked up over clothes.”

“Gwaine and Merlin had an idea regarding the wedding. I rather liked it, but I need to know what you think.”

“If this is about the hats with the feathers…”

“No. I talked them out of that. I hope. It’s more to do with the wedding party and who will be in it. Gwaine was, um, thinking that maybe he could stand as Arthur’s best man. Arthur agreed to the change but only if you’re ok with it.”

“But who would stand for Merlin?”

“Gwaine offered to stand for them both.”

Leon tried his best not to feel disappointed. Apart from Gwen, Arthur was the one person in their group of friends that he’d known the longest. It wasn’t his place to question the king’s choices, but on a personal level…

“I know what you’re thinking but stop. There’s a reason why Gwaine offered. A good one.”

“Yes?”

“We were thinking that maybe it could a double-wedding. If you want.”

Leon felt her body tense where she was leaning against him. He tried to keep his breathing steady.

“When you say double-wedding, do you mean…?”

“Yes. But only if you want to. I won’t be upset if you think it’s too soon. Arthur thought it might be nice to have a big royal wedding. I know we’ve been dancing around it and you might not be ready yet or ever or…”

“I’ve been ready for years,” he said, interrupting her panicked rambling. “Although tradition says that I’m supposed to be the one asking you.”

“Tradition can get stuffed,” Gwen replied before crashing her mouth against his.

Not much was said after that, as Leon and Gwen were far too preoccupied with other matters to talk.

The next morning, as Gwen was saying her goodbyes at Leon’s door, a bleary-eyed Gwaine passed them in the corridor. Leon tried not to panic. It was true that Gwaine was a good friend and there had been a general relaxing of social customs, but for an unwed woman to be leaving a knight’s chamber so early…

“I’ll let Arthur know you agreed,” Gwaine said, smiling at them before continuing on down the hall.

With Gwen blushing like that, how could Leon not kiss her one more time? And if once turned into twice, well… surely all his years of service Leon had earned the right to show up late once.

***************

Throughout his life, Leon had attended many court functions. Not one could come close to rivaling the royal wedding.

It wasn’t simply because he was marrying Camelot’s queen, though that thought alone caused his legs to tremble. Fortunately, Percival was there to steady him as he made his way through the castle.

They’d chosen to hold the ceremony outdoors at the top of the steps leading down to the courtyard. So many people had wanted to attend that none of the venues inside the castle could hold everyone. Both couples had insisted that this occasion was to be a celebration of the new Camelot that Arthur and Gwen were building, not a display of royal decadence.

Leon wasn’t sure he’d ever seen so many people packed into the courtyard. It was sweet, he decided, how Arthur was fidgeting with the hem of his tunic as Gwaine escorted Merlin to stand beside the king. Ever the brave knight, it took a lot for Arthur’s nerves to show.

All thoughts of Arthur and Merlin were lost as Elyan led out Gwen. Her dress was elegant yet simple, in the shade of lavender that brought out her eyes. Leon knew she’d done the embroidery work herself.

“Queen or not, I refuse to give up sewing,” she’d told him. “It’s a way for me to remember my mother.”

As she walked out of the castle entrance, bellflowers braided in her hair, Leon was grateful Percival was still standing beside him. It wouldn’t do for Camelot’s first knight to collapse in front of his bride.

There were some promises made and vows exchanged, most of which Leon had trouble speaking let alone remembering. He didn’t feel too bad as Arthur seemed to be having the same problem.

It was slightly embarrassing how much his hand shook as he made to guide the ring onto Gwen’s finger. But then she gently placed her free hand on top of his own, smiling at him as though he was all she could see. His trembling stopped. What was there to be nervous about when Gwen standing so close to him?

When Geoffrey announced that it was time for the couples to kiss, it seemed as though the castle walls might collapse from the cheers from the assembled spectators. As Gwen’s lips pressed against his, Leon forgot about the crowd. The entire castle could have crashed down and Leon wouldn’t have cared, not with Gwen in his arms.

“Let the dancing begin,” Gwen called out when Geoffrey finally prodded them apart.

Much to Arthur’s dismay, she had insisted that the celebrations following the ceremony include the transformation of the courtyard and the adjacent streets into a giant outdoor ballroom.

“It’s a threat to national security. I’ll crush the court sorcerer’s toes,” Arthur had protested two nights earlier.

“I haven’t taken the job, and anyway, my boots are now enchanted for safety,” Merlin replied. “You have no choice.”

“Is this going to be the rest of my life? The two of you ganging up on me? At least I have Leon on my side.”

“Actually sire, I fully support the queen on this particular issue.”

As the ceremony concluded, he and Gwen, along with Arthur and Merlin, descended the steps. The crowd parted to allow them the first dance of the evening. They started off as they had practiced so many years ago, going through the careful steps she’d taught him when they were both very young.

They shared a smile as Arthur tried his best to follow along, Merlin’s enchanted boots proving to be a wise precaution for the evening.

“My dear husband,” she said after a minutes, “let’s shake things up.”

Leon was still caught up on the word ‘husband’ as she nodded to the musicians. With little warning, the tempo changed into something far more reminiscent of a Thursday evening spent in the servants’ dining hall.

Soon the assembled crowd followed suit, the throng of dancers composed of people from all walks of life in the kingdom. Social rank mattered little – this dance party was for everyone.

“Poor Arthur,” Leon laughed, spinning with Gwen, then dipping her carefully.

“He’ll be fine. Merlin will take care of him. Now follow my lead. I intend for us to out dance everyone in Camelot before the night is over.”

His movements perfectly synched with Gwen’s, Leon pondered how things might have gone very differently for him, for Gwen, Arthur and Merlin, even the rest of Camelot. So many people had tried to dictate their lives, using tradition as a justification for fencing off one’s heart. Fortunately, Gwen had been there to crash through such senseless barriers.

Sod tradition, thought Leon. Camelot was a much better place without it

Leon knew that there would be hardships and challenges ahead – such was life. But all of that could wait. Tonight he was wrapped up in the arms of the woman who had helped him find his feet. The one who was his queen, his love, and, though he still couldn’t quite believe it, his wife.


End file.
